


Saved by Vampires

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [17]
Category: Actor RPF, Full House (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Crossover, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Inspired by..., Prequel, Vampires, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie is saved from a child rapist by the Coreys one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved by Vampires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Here’s a new Full House oneshot I cooked up one day. It could also be a prequel to “The Dance, Love and Passion”, explaining how Stephanie knows the two Coreys. Plus, in this story, they’re also vampires, but good ones.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

It was nighttime in San Francisco, California. Eight-year-old Stephanie Tanner was walking home. Her blonde curls bounced as she walked, like yellow springs. Often she would look up and her cobalt eyes often scanned the sky for any signs of rain.

Then a guy in his twenties with black hair and brown eyes wearing a black T-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers stepped into her path. Steph slowed to a stop.

“W-What do you want?” she asked.

Her voice was filled with fear. She had heard about strangers and child molesters. But this guy — whoever he was — took the cake.

“You,” he growled, smirking. “I want you.”

Before Stephanie had time to open her mouth to scream, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into an alley. Then he pushed her down onto her back. Steph bit her lower lip.

“A pretty thing like you shouldn’t be wandering the streets, especially this late at night.”

He began tugging at her multi-colored dress. She did her best to fight back. But her efforts were in vain.

“Let go of me!” she pleaded.

“Such a cute girl,” he smirked. “Don’t worry; I’ll protect you from any Vampires I might come across.”

Steph’s head was spinning. She was trapped...in the hands of a child molester.

Then a deep voice called out,  
“Leave her alone.”

“Vampires are not the things to look out for in **this** city,” another voice said.

The child rapist looked behind him at the mouth of the alley. There they stood — the owners of the voices.

One had long black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a white top with a red car on it, blue denim jacket, leather gloves, black jeans and a light blue and black bandanna under his hair. The other had red hair and green eyes, and wore a white shirt with stuff on it covered by a navy green jacket, matching green pants, and a lightning bolt earring in his right ear.

“Clear off, shrimps,” sneered the rapist, “before I do you too.”

Then he turned back to his catch and reached for her; his manhood was aching to be satisfied. Two hands on his shoulders made him stop and he turned around to swat the owners off. When he did, their eyes glared into his.

 _Pure-Bred Vampires!_ he thought. Before he knew it he was lifted up into the air by the raven-haired boy.

“Please, let me go! Just spare me my life,” he said, his voice a little shaky. He had wanted to satisfy his hunger, and thought he could get some from the beautiful Stephanie Tanner, who he heard was a dancer, and “soooo cute”.

“You plead for **that**?” snapped the raven-haired teen in reply. “You go around raping children just because you can’t score with women yourself.”

“Hah, don’t make us laugh,” said the teen with red spiky hair.

Then they bared their sharp white canine teeth and injected them into the child molester’s throat. He tried to scream, but it was no use. Soon he was dead.

After putting the body in a dumpster, the teens wiped the blood off their lips with their tongue, then turned to Stephanie. She was laying there quiet and still. Her eyes were open. They walked over and bent to her level.

“Hi,” said the black-haired teen.

“Hi,” she replied. “Thanks for saving me.”

“No problem,” said the other teen. “Who are you?”

“My name’s Stephanie Judith Tanner, but you can call me Stephanie or Steph,” she replied.

“I’m Corey Feldman,” said the teen with raven hair, smiling.

“And I’m his best friend, Corey Haim,” said the spiky red-haired teen.

Stephanie smiled. “Nice to meet you.”

Then Feldman gathered her gently into his arms and they flew off.

"Wow!” said Steph. "This is really cool!”

Then a question came to her, and she asked, “Hey, what are you guys?”

"We're vampires," replied Haim. “You saw what we did to that guy that was about to molest you.”

“But don’t worry,” said Feldman, seeing her wide-eyed, terrified look. “We only feed on rapists, muggers — usually people who would try to take advantage of a pretty girl like you.”

As he said this he stroked her hair gently, and she smiled, suddenly feeling a whole lot better.

Soon they reached her house. When she stepped over the threshold, her father, Danny Tanner, ran in and swept his daughter into a hug.

“Daddy, I know you’re glad to have me back safely,” said Stephanie.

“I know, sweetheart,” replied Danny. Then he noticed the Coreys. “Thank you for bringing her home safely.”

“No need to thank us, sir,” said Feldman. “It was our pleasure.”

Haim nodded, smiling at Stephanie. “Such a... lovely child,” he said, then took her hand in his and placed a kiss on the back ardently but respectfully.

“Thank you,” replied Stephanie. Then she turned to her dad, DJ, Jesse and Joey (who had also come in and met the Coreys).

“Guys, the Coreys have something they would like to say.”

Feldman then said, “We’re vampires.”

To prove this he and Haim showed their fangs.

“Wow,” said Joey. “So can you be impaled with a stake, and can garlic kill you?”

“No. Not at all,” said Feldman. “Those are just made-up superstitions.”

“And guess what — we also have reflections, and we’re the good guys. And,” said Haim, turning to Danny, “we saved Stephanie from a child molester.”

After they told them what had happened, Danny then said, “Oh, no. Someone tried to molest my daughter? Oh, I’d better call the police and file a—”

Feldman cut him off. “It’s OK, sir. Neither you or Stephanie have to worry about him anymore. He’s dead.”

Then Stephanie and DJ yawned. “We’re gonna go to bed,” said Stephanie. “Good night, guys.”

“Hold it,” said Feldman after the others left.

Stephanie stopped and turned to them. “Yes?”

“Why don’t we stay with you? There are a lot of guys who want to sink their teeth into you,” said Haim. He looked serious as he said this.

“OK,” said Stephanie.

After Steph brushed her teeth and changed into her nightgown, the Coreys then tucked her into bed even though she insisted she was perfectly capable of doing it herself.

“Guys, thanks for saving me. I owe you my life,” she said.

Both Coreys smiled. Then Haim said, “You’ve ever heard of a love bite?”

She assured him that she had, so he said, leaning in along with Feldman, “Just one little bite, Stephanie. That way you’ll know we belong to you, and vice versa.”

Steph sighed and closed her eyes as the Coreys then bit down on either side of her throat — but not too hard — and drank some of her blood.

Then they licked her neck so that the marks didn’t show.

“There,” said Feldman as he laid her head on the pillow and turned out the lights with a click of his fingers. Then both of them blew her a swift kiss and flew quietly into the corner, where only she could find them if she needed them.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
